User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Thanks Mr. Anonymous. Yay, my first achive. :) Entropy 20:34, 3 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Only made it thru February though... >< (T/ ) 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Now that's your second archive. Now you just need more people posting irrelavent stuff like skuld's talk page and you'll have tons of archives :)!! --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, as you can see I started a long irrelevant post on Skuld's talk page with some obscure comment about Microsoft Word...then it got a little out of hand...lol. I think Skuld just invites conversation that way ;) I bet if I was an admin I'd get a lot more irrelevant posts, too. Seems to come with the job. I notice you don't have an archive >.> (T/ ) 02:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::well that's because for one, I haven't been on wiki that long; and two... I'm not an admin; and three... I rarely participate in idle conversation which tends to ward off comments unrelated to wiki. Plus yeah I think it's Skuld's personality that just invites all kinds of people to comment there to death. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh I also try not to be controversial... that helps with decreasing comments :-D --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:14, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::Me, controversial? I'm shocked - shocked! - to hear you say that... ;) I dun think I've been here much longer than you (can't remember). Actually I am surprised you don't get more comments because you vote quite frequently - most other constant voters get plenty comments (User:NightAngel comes to mind). Thou I guess it's because you keep most of your arguments to buildpages, which is good. :D (T/ ) 02:18, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::Plus when I do argue, I keep it at a minimum... I remember certain cases when Nightangel got banned for that. lol. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:25, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::: Grumble. Yeah, so do I. :) And you know, the more people I meet, the more I think Skuld is not THAT bad. NightAngel 07:21, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: Yeah it's really hard not to go off on some of these people that keep making mending warriors or sins or other builds equally bad and say that it pwns!!!! Sometimes I just keep my self from typing in some really bad builds for fear of getting into a long winded argument. Yeah I didn't think skuld was "that" bad... and come next expansion the builds section is gonna need his help again.--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:43, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I would not mind having his help in the Builds section now >.> (T/ ) 22:46, 26 February 2007 (CST) Archived again. Lucky No. 3! (T/ ) 12:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT) The undeath build Huh? I never said it was stupid or ignorant, Entropy. Are u kidding me? And give the admins a nice excuse to ban me for a long time? I can argue the merits of a MM build with dervish secondary and Order of Undeath if you like, somewhere else cause my talk page is humongous. But I never used those terms, in fact, I didn't even come CLOSE to it. Ok, I need dinner right now, but here's the basic: mystic regeneration with very long lasting enchantments is the best way to heal because... order hits u slowly, 2% increments, so health regen is a very good way to battle the health loss without needing much micromanagement. In fact, you shouldnt be targeting enemies, switching to see who has less than 50% health, or even, in fact, be in RANGE of the foes, if u can help it. Order is good, but don't kid yourself, it IS dangerous, and the party needs u alive. So u only get as close as u need for minions to aggro, then get the heck away, and make more, heal minions, spam order, etc. THe dervish skills activate very quickly and have a nice duration, allowing u to focus on healing minions, raising minions and using order. That's why its convenient. NightAngel 21:07, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, from my experience using Mystic Regeneration in other builds, especially a BiP build, I'm pretty sure the regeneration will be able to handle the order health loss. Especially if combined with a few Vamp horrors. I was surprised that this build keeps getting unfavored, I'm putting a version together now to try it out for myself. -- BrianG 22:58, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Mm hmm...here are some sample quotes from the build discussion page. *Wow, what the heck? THe OoU base was fine, in fact, it was vastly favored based on it alone. THen there were too many optionals, and it got too many unfavoreds as a result. Next thing you know, people come in and say that Mystic Regeneration is bad for you, and wham, it's dead. The best MM build (ok, the healing is flexible, maybe change one or two skills, you can use a different secondary, etc) is sent to the trash bin. THe only build, in fact, to use OoU in the wiki, which is the best mm elite. Well, doesn't change the fact that all my 8 necros use it exclusively on any area of the game where there are corpses, so what do I care? Still shocks me though. Shouldn't be surprised, I kinda lost faith in the build section about a week ago, and sending this to die is... Sigh. Just wow. It's kinda easy to understand why people still use flesh golem and word of healing when you think about it.... NightAngel 01:37, 29 March 2007 (CDT) *Nah, I'm not really unhappy. I'm more of shocked... I don't think I care to contribute anymore to the build section. At some pt I actually thought, silly naive me, that good builds were favored, bad ones were unfavored. Sure, there were some mistakes, but you know, on average.. NightAngel 01:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) *Wow, I'm shocked at the unfavorable votes. I've used this forever in Heroes and its very rare to get them killed. Nuts. Completely nuts. :) At any rate, they have the right to their misguided opinions :) The Drifter I have even LESS respect for, he is voting unfavored out of spite, because HIS build didn't get favored. Wow. How Petty! NightAngel 21:59, 8 February 2007 (CST) Explain please how this is not essentially saying anyone who voted unfavored is stupid and ignorant? (T/ ) 02:50, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I wish the misguided people who think mystic regen is TEH BEST COMBO EVER LOLOL would rethink their lives. I hate Mystic. Same with OoU — Blastedt 19:54, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::I think you need to calm down a little. Where, in that entire article, did anyone say "mystic regen is TEH BEST COMBO EVER LOLOL"? It is a nice combo for the build (would you rather healing breeze and mending?) or you could have no health regen. Why, might I ask, is it so particularly bad? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:56, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::I agree that yes, M. Regen is a lame skill, especially on annoying earth tanks, 130 dervs, etc, but really what is so wrong with it on a mm? Besides, everyone knows M. Regen isn't the bet combo in the world, it's Sever Artery Gash! :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:14, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I hate all these invincible Earth elementalists and dervishes too (especially in RA where they are just there to spite people), but seriously does that mean we can allow that bias to unfavor a build that works? Even aside from the OoU issue, Mystic Regeneration works great with skills that require health sacrifice like Blood of the Master, allowing you to spam them more often because the high regeneration replenishes your health more quickly. Also works great in a BiP build. It also requires a minimal investment of attribute points and has a decent duration and high regen compared to something like Healing Breeze. There are legitimate reasons why this skill works great for Necromancers so please lets be reasonable and judge things based on fact. -- BrianG 15:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Hate as in think its crappy. Not like I hate coming against it. — Blastedt 20:09, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Okay, well, this is a bit offtopic isn't it...I was only talking to NightAngel about his comments, I didn't want to debate Mystic Regeneration. >.> W/e... (T/ ) 15:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Sry =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Well, I think what I said (and keep in mind the last comment was over an old rate-a-build) was a far cry from calling people stupid and ignorant. I think they were just wrong. That's all. Now Anet has nerfed Soul Reaping, so any such build has become significantly worse. Old talk, but I just got back now from my vacation (courtesy of the one who can't be named). NightAngel 19:28, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Re: Talkpage Ok, I'll use archive in the future (if I figure out how to do that). In this case, it wasn't truly talk that i removed but rather a poorly placed copy of a builds page. Krissy 00:19, 8 April 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:58, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Care to be on my Soviet Spies list? For the priveledged only :)? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:54, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :In Soviet Russia Altar Caps You CCCS! Go ahead, I'm just as Communist as the next Wikian ;) (T/ ) 12:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's CCCP fyi :P -Auron 20:19, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::: hehe, that guild rocks :D. (must be the name that gives them so much power...) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:27, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Huups, well it was late and screen was getting hard to read, at least I got the first three letters and the full name correct! (T/ ) 15:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) May I use your all professions image oh generous thoughtful one? My title tells all... :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:18, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Certainly, everything I make (templates, userboxes, etc...) is meant to be shared and used by anyone. Go right ahead. Drop me a Credit note if you feel like it. (T/ ) 15:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Its just for something, you and a few others might be intrested in :D.[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) A template noob needs advice How are you supposed to make templates? I feel like such a noob<.<— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) :Well, you go take a look at Category:Templates first, to get a general idea how things work. After that if you feel confident in Wikicode skillz, you can try to write your own template from scratch. What I just do, though, is take some popular and flexible template (such as the R-a-b or the Favored-build templates) and edit that code into something new. You may notice that all of the templates in my collection have either been stolen outright or are basically just copies of others with small modifications. Hope that helps. :) (T/ ) 20:30, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I'll try, but I might screw things up...now to invent the 10 or so skill skillbar.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:49, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Well, I can do this: {| cellpadding="1" cellspacing="0" style="border:solid black 1px; padding:0px;" Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } but how do I make it a template? Edit: I know, same way I amde my sig:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:50, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Test:Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } Optional}}}.jpg| }| } woot! I did it! Lol thanks Entropy:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Woopsy, accidently made your userpage a template making my template..fixing it now...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:57, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Done.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Wow now fixing your spot I scrweed osmething up..oh well my template sktill works, adn It hink I know the problem that I created:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) : — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Meh, thats my signature icon! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 09:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Status please Please fill in the status box (Yes/No) right here! :D [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:21, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :My bad for not responding in a timely fashion, I will be right there. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Lol I found this on teh other wiki: Entropy's Grasp 5 Energy 1 casting time 3 recharge - Enchantment Spell. For 5 seconds, target ally's attacks cause Weakness for 5 seconds. Attribute: Death Magic For more information see: The other Wiki I knew you were bad!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 09:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Whoa, cool, I get my own skill named after me. Awesomesauce. But, they should make the weapon also cause Chaos damage! (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :They should make something like: ::Reactive was Skuld: Hold Skuld's ashes for up to '''4...9' seconds. While you hold his ashes, spells and binding rituals you cast activate 40% faster.'' --Gimmethegepgun 12:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Nonono...more like this. :::Quick was Skuld: Elite Item Spell. Hold Skuld's ashes for up to '''5...12' seconds. While you hold his ashes, your framerate increases by 15...45%. When you drop Skuld's ashes, you summon a Spirit of Quickening at your location, which dies after 15...30 seconds. All allies within range of this spirit activate skills in half the normal time and attack 10% faster. When this Spirit dies, you log out of the game and a Spirit of Lag appears in your place. Vandalism edits and bad builds pile up 300...150% faster until you log in again.'' Attribute: Communing, 25, 3, 45. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Wiki-users omg lol! get Gordon Ecker of that and put him at important people!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 13:33, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Lol, Sigm@ reads like a prO, Gordon is already on the list! But I guess now I should move him to the Admins list instead of the Wiki Users list! Sorry. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:38, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Yesyes, I am coming, sorry for the delay. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Lame Your template would be apreciated for this skill. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Done, but I ain't Entropy! --Gimmethegepgun 00:20, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks GTGG, but you know Zerris, you can just add the template yourself. Noone needs my permission, though I unofficially reserve the authority to edit the template out if I feel it's misused etc. Just so you know...besides that, I hope that everyone does use my templates! That's why I made them after all, not just for personal use. They, uh, "benefit the Wiki". Hehe. (T/ ) 20:59, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::I know, but it makes more of an impression if I'm not the one to add it to my own skill. That's like being the one to change the favored tag on your own build. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 22:32, 12 April 2007 (CDT)